Prisonnier d'un cauchemar
by mylennia
Summary: One shot, drama , YAOI ... Le docteur Muraki invite notre beau Tsuzuki lors d'un rendez-vous assez spécial...


_  
  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_  
  
_   
Disclamer :_ eh non, ils sont pas à moi.... Dommage car je les adoreeeeeee^_______^ (surtout le petit Hisoka)  
  
A_uteur: _bin c moi-même, mylennia  
_  
Genre : _Alors YAOI (attention j'aurai prévenu!!) On va dire viol, Drama et POV de Hisoka...   
Bon d'accord, mes persos sont sans doute OCC, mais c'est pas ma faute T_T, j'arrive pas à faire autrement...   
_  
Couple : _ Alors... Muraki x Tsuzuki et Hisoka +Tsuzuki   
_  
Petit mot : _Bon alors je tiens à préciser que c'est pas du tout dans le genre que j'écris d'habitude!!! On va même dire que c'est d'ailleurs ma première vrai fanfic yaoi....mais bon , j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'en écrire, alors vous étonnez pas si c'est pas bon, vous aurez été prévenu.... et puis personnellement, je tiens à préciser que je n'apprécie pas forcément le muraki/tsuzuki..... Moi je préfère quand il est avec Hisoka bien sûr ^_______^  
Bon j'arrête là et bonne lecture à tous ...   
reviewer quand même si vous aimer bien (comme ça, si je reçois pas de reviews, ça m'évitera d'en refaire un autre ..^_^)_  
  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Prisonnier d'un cauchemar  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
"Au mon dieu.... Qu'ai-je fais ? "  
  
Je suis assis dans le fond la chambre par terre, accroupit et les bras encerclant mes genoux .  
Je tremble, ....j'ai froid ..., je me dégoûte ...  
Je sombre doucement dans ces souvenirs si pénible de la nuit dernière que je n'arrive pas à oublier..  
Je n'aurais jamais du y aller, et je le savais...  
  
  
Mais tout est de sa faute, lui, cet être monstrueux, celui qui à torturer et tuer Hisoka...Ce docteur fou qui ne fait que de nous manipuler, et nous, trop faibles et lâches, nous nous laissons faire . Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais . Je SUIS le seul coupable et malgré toute ma haine envers lui je n'ai rein fait pour l'en empêcher .  
  
  
  
* _début du flash-back * _  
  
  
C'était lui, Muraki. Il m'avait invité hier soir dans un restaurant soit disant innocemment, pour me fournir des information sur l'enquête actuelle que je menais avec Hisoka, sur le meurtre de plusieurs fillettes dans un collège tout proche; En l'échange de quoi, il demandait ma compagnie pour un dîner en ville . Je ne m'y serais rendu pour rien au monde, mais nous manquions cruellement d'informations pour l'enquête, et plusieurs enfants étaient encore menacés . Trouvant Hisoka endormit de fatigue dans la chambre, je décidais donc de partir discrètement sans le prévenir, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète .  
  
  
Arrivé devant le fameux restaurant, il n'était pas encore là ...  
Je pense qu'il arrivait toujours en retard dans le seul but de se faire encore plus désirer . J'étais sur mes gardes, je voulais ces informations, et il avait intérêt à me les données...  
Soudain, sans que je ne l'eu sentit, une main se posa sur mon épaule ce qui provoqua un léger sursaut de ma part, puis une voix douce que je ne connaissais que trop bien murmura doucement près de mon oreille :  
  
  
"Tu attends quelqu'un Tuzuki-chan?"  
  
  
Je me tournais lentement pour lui faire face . Il souriait avec un air mesquin sur le visage mais en même tant, ce sourire avec quelque chose d'envoûtant ...  
Le simple fait de le voir et de me trouver à côté de lui, ne fit que remonter toute la haine que j'avais envers lui, cette rage inaudible qui me rongeait de l'intérieur qui ne me faisait penser qu'a une seul chose : Je voulais le tuer .  
Je le destestais au plus au point ! Ce n'était plus de la haine, c'était une véritable colère intérieure que j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser s'échapper devant lui... du moins pas maintenant. Cet homme, si s'en était vraiment un, me dégoûtait, ne provoquait chez moi que du mépris, et un jour, il payerait pour tous les crimes atroces qu'il avait commis....  
  
  
Malheureusement pour moi, cet homme me fassinait autant qu'il me dégoûtait . Tout chez lui m'attirait, ses paroles continuellement pleines de sous-entendus, la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom en insistant sur chaque syllabes, et ses mains si douces au toucher qu'on en avait envie de les embrassées.   
Mais je ne l'aimais pas!! Ça au moins j'en étais sûr. Il me dégoûtait suffisamment pour me le faire rappeler à l'esprit.   
  
  
Je ne comprenais pas mon comportement, devant lui j'étais perdu comme un enfant apeuré ayant peur de se faire gronder par son père. Face à lui, je perdais automatiquement tous mes moyens, je me sentais attiré mais je n'arrivait décidément pas à penser à autre chose que lui . Et il le savait . Il en profitait et abusait de ce pouvoir pour jouer avec moi et obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait. Il avait cette façon unique de me paralyser sur place ne serait-ce que par un regard de sa part . Et à cet instant même j'étais paralysé, comme envouté par ces yeux de couleur glace.   
Vous savez, c'est comme quand on regarde la neige tomber en hiver et quand en la regardant, on oubli, hynoptisé, sans même se rendre compte que le temps passe, et pourtant on sait qu'il faut rentrer, et ne pas rester sous cette neige sous peine de tomber malade. Et c'est était mon cas, j'étais totalement envoûter par ces yeux, et ne pouvait en détacher mon regard .  
Il s'amusait, il était tout à fais conçient de ce qu'il provoquait chez moi ; ... et pour cela, je le haïssais.  
  
  
Le dîner se passa pourtant bien malgré les regards charmeurs qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer continuellement, et cette voix si sensuel qui me faisait frémir ... je réussissais toutefois à lui soutirer quelques informations concernant un éventuel suspect pour mon affaire et les prochaines victimes potentielles ; Dieu seul sait comment il se les était procurer lui-même. Constatant que cela faisait déjà trois bonnes heures que nous étions ici, je décidais de partir vite avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que se soit. Pour tout dire, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise devant lui et j'avais hâte que tout cela finisse .  
  
  
Prétextant alors une envie pressante (1), je sortis de table en longeant le couloir du fond. Arrivé aux toilettes, je me dirigeai directement vers le lavabo . Prenant de l'eau dans mes mains, je me rafraîchissais le visage pour essayer en vain d'effacer la tension accumulée lors du dîner ; si je ne partais pas vite, mes nerfs allaient lâcher et là, j'allais vraiment me mettre en colère . Ce Muraki devrait faire attention, il ignorait encore et ne savait pas exactement de quoi j'étais capable...  
  
  
Au moment où il se formulait cette phrase pour lui-même, un contact inattendus se fit sentir. On le touchait ..., une main était en train de lui caresser l'entrejambe à travers son pantalon d'une façon assez explicite ...  
  
  
"Tu as besoin d'aide Tsuzuki-chan?"  
  
  
Ca y est, il craquait, cet imbécile qui s'amusait actuellement serait bientôt mort... ce n'étai qu'une question de seconde . Et au moment où il se préparait à se retourner pour le projeter contre le mur, et le couvrir de coups jusqu'a ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer de douleur... Cette même main s'empoigna fermement de ses fesses, pendant que l'autre vint ouvrir sa fermeture. Puis la première revint s'emparer de son sexe déjà en érection et commença quelques va et vient;   
Ce qui ne fit qu'échapper un petit gémissement de la part de Tsuzuki... et l'autre souriait toujours....  
Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, à part s'empêcher de gémir trop fort, ce qui ne ferai qu'encourager Muraki dans ces actions, Tsuzuki était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite; il allait le tuer, il en était sûr. Ce Salo prenait un malin plaisir à le voir dans cette situation, et il aimait ça en plus.  
  
  
Tsuzuki était actuellement incapable de bouger: le rythme s'accélérant, il était maintenant trop tard pour cela, et l'autre le tenait trop fermement et n'avait apparemment aucune intention de le lâcher de si tôt. Il haletait sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait doucement. Pendant qu'une des mains de Muraki continuait toujours ses va et vient en augmentant la cadence, l'autre remonta délicatement pour commencer à caresser sont torse et effleurer au passage, se deux petits bouts de chères rouges qui se durcirent rapidement à ce contacte .  
  
  
Le plus dur, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il était vraiment paralysé et déjà embrumer par son propre plaisir. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qui se passait, c'était lui, c'était Muraki, et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais avant d'atteindre le moment culminant, Muraki s'arrêta net, le pris brusquement par les épaule, et le plaqua violemment contre le mur d'à côté.   
  
  
"Tu ne m'oublieras pas de si tôt montrés cher Tsuzuki-chan... et voici un petit souvenir en cadeau ."  
"Tu m'appartiendra pour toujours maintenant..."  
  
  
Le pauvre avait déjà un mal fou à ne pas s'écrouler par terre, car ses jambes ne le maintenaient pratiquement plus . Et il ne pu rien faire non plus quand il entendit le bruit d'un vêtement tomber au sol derrière lui.... il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait que subir.... Il ne pu s'empêcher un énorme cris déchirant de douleur lorsque Muraki le pénétra d'un seul coup .  
  
  
"Alors tu aimes ça mon beau shinigami ?  
  
  
Il ne pouvait rien répondre, il pleurait déjà en silence . Mais quand est-ce que ce calvaire prendra enfin fin. ...  
il souffrait horriblement, et à chaque fois que Muraki ressortait pour le reprendre immédiatement après, ne lui laissant de cette façon, aucun répit pour se remettre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, de hurler même....   
mais pourquoi personne ne venait-il l'aider?   
Pourquoi était-il venu à ce rendez-vous ?! Et pourquoi ce malade s'acharnait-il à ce point sur lui ?.....  
  
  
Lorsque Muraki se déversa enfin en lui, Tsuzuki ne voyait déjà plus très clair depuis un moment, il faisait noir et sa tête lui tournait. L'autre se retira enfin et ne faisant rien pour l'aider, Tsuzuki s'effondra par terre en tremblant. Muraki se rhabilla ensuite tranquillement prenant bien soin d'éviter de regarder la pauvre loque qui gisait par terre à présent et qui était parcourut de spasmes. Puis s'approchant tranquillement de lui tout en lui relevant son visage affaiblit, il lui murmura  
  
  
" Ne me dis pas au moins que tu n'as pas aimé ça, n'es-ce pas ?"  
  
  
Tsuzuki qui avait encore du mal à respirer, ne pu rien lui répondre mais dans ces yeux passait tous les sentiments possibles, comme la colère, le mépris en passant aussi par une certaine tristesse . Muraki le laissa retomber sur le sol . En se relevant, il se lava les mains sereinement, puis avant de disparaître par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire :  
  
  
" Au plaisir de te retrouver dans un prochain rendez-vous mon trés cher Tsuzuki-chan...."  
  
  
Puis sans un regard à celui qui gémissait maintenant de désespoir au sol, il s'éloigna d'un pas lent .  
Pour Tsuzuki, le monde ne tournait plus, il s'était arrêter au moment où Muraki avait commencer à le toucher . Il se sentait si faible de n'avoir pu résister, ne serait-ce que pour montrer un signe de désaccord... mais peut-être le voulait-il au début . Mais plus que tout, maintenant il se sentait sale, souiller, et humilier... en plus Muraki n'hésiterait pas à lui faire rappeler ce moment s'il le revoyait. Une douleur soudaine au ventre le fit se torde de douleur, et il vomit à même le sol où il était toujours, les restant de son repas ...   
Puis dans la solitude et le silence le plus total, il perdit connaissance ....  
  
  
* _fin du flash-back * _  
  
  
Et là j'étais dans ma chambre .   
Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'état dans lequel j'étais parvenu à rentrer .   
Je me souvenais juste m'être réveiller tôt le matin, toujours dans ce restaurant, et à avoir pris un bus un peu plus tard .   
J'avais réellement peur de rencontrer Hisoka, mais surtout honte de me montrer à lui sous cette apparence. Lui qui avait déjà eu à faire à Muraki, il s'était quand même défendu, et cherchait depuis le jour où il était mort, un moyen de se venger contre son assassin . Lui au moins, il ne s'était pas offert sans rien dire et ne s'était pas jeté dans la gueule du loup non plus !!  
  
  
Mais à son plus grand soulagement , Hisoka n'étais pas là . Ce dernier, en fait, était parti à sa recherche quand il ne l'avait pas vu revenir tôt dans la matinée . Tsuzuki s'était donc posé dans un coin de la pièce et s'était mis à sangloter .  
Il avait mal partout . Ses membres lui tiraient et le faisait grimacer de douleur à chacun de ses gestes . Mais le plus inquiétant, était l'état psychologique actuel dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement, il se dégoûtait lui-même maintenant , il n'était qu'un minable...   
Il ne pouvait plus supporter de se voir, et les affreux souvenirs de la nuit passée ne le laissait pas tranquille...  
  
  
  
Bien sûr, il en vint naturellement à penser qu'il aurait pu en finir , là, tout de suite, et qu'il n'aurait plus ainsi à se remémorer ses instants pénibles, ni même à supporter le regard des autres quand ils rentreront.... mais un rapide coup d'œil à son poignet l'en dissuada vite ... Cela ne résoudrait rien, il avait déjà essayer .   
Il ne pouvait mourir de cette façon et cela l'attristaient fortement . Puis il retomba dans son cauchemar intérieur où il se demandait toujours pourquoi .... pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ?... pourquoi y était-il aller ? ...et comment avait-il pu se laissez faire au début ...  
  
  
  
Sans qu'il s'en apperçut, le temps passa rapidement . L'après-midi était déjà bien entamer et Tsuzuki n'avait pourtant pas bouger de son coin. Puis sent qu'il l'entendit, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître une fine silhouette éclairer par la lumière du couloir. C'était Hisoka, il avait la mine fatiguée ; il avait du passé toute la matijnée à le chercher sans résultats. Et en le voyant recroqueviller sur lui-même dans le fond de la chambre, son visage s'emplit soudain d'inquiétude.  
  
  
" Ho! .......Tsuzuki !!!"Dit-il inquiet en s'approchant précipitamment de son ami.  
  
  
Mais au moment où Hisoka s'approcha de celui-ci, Tsuzuki eu un brusque mouvement de recul. Il n'osait pas le regarder, il ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis qu'il était entrer dans la pièce, et gardait la tête tournée vers le mur de gauche. Il avait vraiment honte et espérait de tout son être qu'Hisoka ne serait pas lire en lui et voir ce qui c'était passé .  
  
  
"Ca ne va pas ? Qu'y a-t-il tsuzuki ? Comme tu n'étais pas là, je suis parti te trouver ce matin, mais tu n'étais nulle part...."  
  
  
Tsuzuki sentit comme un pincement au coeur . Ainsi son ami et partenaire s'était inquiéter pour lui , il l'avait même chercher . Lui qui pensait qu'Hisoka ne s'était même pas aperçu de son absence, et devait être partis avec les autres pour continuer l'enquête ... il s'était bien trompé .Hisoka, malgré sa grande froideur du à son enfance et son comportement distant, s'était toujours préoccuper de son coéquipier, mais si lui n'avait pas fait grand chose en retour...  
  
  
Alors doucement, il se retourna . Exposant ainsi son visage mouillé par les larmes versées ainsi que ses yeux rougit et son teint d'une pâleur à faire peur ... Hisoka resta assez stupéfait devant ce spectacle, il n'avait jamais vu son partenaire dans un tel état, et pourtant, il avait déjà pu voir que Tsuzuki n'était pas toujours joyeux comme il semblait continuellement le faire croire à tout le monde . Hisoka avanca lentement sa main près du visage de son compagnon, puis d'un geste remplis d'affection il lui essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient encore . Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'autre puis le prit délicatement dans ses bras sans trop le serré, juste assez pour le soutenir ...  
  
  
Tsuzuki ignorait si oui ou non , grâce à son don d'empathie, le jeune homme pouvait voir ce qu'il avait vécut , mais, à cet instant, si c'était le cas, il n'en montrait aucun signe ni changement d'hatitude . Alors doucement, Tsuzuki se laissa bercer dans les bras de son ami et réconforter par sa voix qui lui murmurait quelques mots tendre remplis d'affection . Mais toujours troublés par les évènements, tous lui revint bien vite en mémoire et il ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question :  
  
  
"Dis-moi , Hisoka, me considéreras-tu toujours comme un ami? Je veux dire auras-tu toujours confiance en moi ?..." dit-il d'une voix peu rassuré .  
  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hisoka, alliant le geste à la parole et lui caressant doucement le dos en formant de petit cercles.   
Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber . Quoique que tu fasses, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi..."  
  
  
Ces quelques mots redonnèrent un peu de courage à Tsuzuki qui à cet instant en avait bien besoin . Il le resserra un peu plus contre lui profita de cet instant pour se calmer complètement et essayer de se remettre de ses pensées.   
Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes ...   
Puis laissant Tsuzuki qui voulait rester seul un instant, Hisoka sortit de la pièce, retourner à ses affaires ...  
  
  
Non, il n'était pas seul, il avait au moins un ami sur qui compter... mais celui-ci ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé . Et en voulant se rassoire correctement, Tsuzuki ressentit bien vite ces douleurs languissantes lui revenir . Il souffrait toujours.   
Du moins, si cela ne se voyait plus grâce aux larmes qui n'étaient plus sur son visage, il ne s'en remettrait jamais mentalement. Il était trop choqué pour ça, rien que de repenser au nom de son agresseur lui donnait la nausée et lui procurait des tas de brûlure sur tout le corps. Ces pensées devenaient de plus en plus insupportable, et la tête recommençait déjà à lui tournée...  
  
  
Une chose était sûre, et il le savait :  
S"il ne trouvait pas quelque chose pour oublier ses souvenirs .... il en deviendrait fou...  
Et cela l'emporterait ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Owari  
  
  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
_ _1 : bon bin j'avoue que j'aurais pu trouver autre chose quand même, mais j'avais la flemme.... c'est sûr que c'est pas hyper romantique ^_^!!   
Je sais que la fin est pas très rechercher mais je savais plus quoi mettre alors voilà.....  
  
Bon alors vos commentaires et réactions ??  
Une petit review s'il vous plait ??^______^  
, ou alors une grosse critique si vous préférez..;-))   
  
_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_


End file.
